Percy and Leo have really screwed up this time, haven't they
by Fanficluvers
Summary: What would happen if Leo and Percy decided to teach Nico and Hazel some "modern, 21st century sex-ed"? Needless to say, some interesting things. This story pretends ToA doesn't exist. slight crack-fic. rating is technically T, but listed M.
**'Ello! Here's a small one-shot, well, its about 600 or so words...so would that be a drabble? Hmmm...the questions of life. So anyway here you go...**

"We have an announcement!" Says Percy and Leo.

All of them demigods in the room don't bother looking at them except for Hazel.

"What is it guys?" She asks

" I need you and Nico to come into the other room with me. I know that you guys are from the 1900's, and you seriously need some help with the real world. Like what if you get stuck in the subway, lost, and without any of us WHAT WOULD HAPP-"

"That's enough seaweed brain!" says Annabeth, looking away from where Piper and Calypso are painting her nails.

"No, I can't come with you idiots." adds Nico. "I'm winning my game this game of Uno. and-YES I WIN!" He jumps up and pumps his fist into the air.

"Ugh!" cry Jason, Reyna, Rachel, Grover, Frank and Will.

"He's won EVERY SINGLE ROUND!" Jason complains.

"Yeah, please, TAKE HIM!" Reyna pouts.

"Just because you are horrible at Uno doesn't mean that i'm not!" says Nico. "And fine! I'll go with you if Hazel does."

"I'll go." says Hazel standing up. She follows the boys with Nico into a spare room. The room is dark, but for a single board, lit up by a powerpoint.

"We are here to have a modern, 21st century, Sex-Ed class." says Leo.

"A what?' asks Hazel, face reddening. The word sounds like something she's heard before.

"Sex-ed. Other wise known as Sex Education." Percy says.

Nico frowns, a slight red tinge forming on his cheeks.

Percy first starts to go over something he calls Puberty.

"Your voice will change Nico. It will get deeper. And both of you will get attracted to people. And Nico will experience something known as an _erection_."

"A _what_? he says.

"It's when your, thing gets like, stiff, and like, hard and sticks up." Leo explains.

"Happens when you're aroused..." Percy adds.

"WHAT!" Both of them yell.

"And, now we get to the sex part..." says Leo.

"You will get attracted to people."

"You will want to take part in intercourse..."

"There are many different ways to have sex"

"They include..."

"Regular sex..."

"LGBTQ+ sex..."

"Oral sex..."

"And others..."

Nico and Hazel just sit there with a stunned expression on their faces.

"But sex...leads to pregnancy."

"And teen pregnancy is bad."

Both Leo and Percy elaborate, as Nico slowly turned an even deeper crimson than before, and Hazel has her face in her hands.

"And have we mentioned STI's?"

"And STD's?"

"They are bad!"

"Bad news!"

For the next hour, both Percy and Leo continue to embarrass and scandalize the two children of Death. When they finally let both of them go, they can barely look at anything. When Will comes up to Nico and starts flirting, Nico mumbles something about his oven being on and runs for it, with his face brighter than a tomato. Hazel refuses to look Frank in the eye, and quickly excuses herself. Both act that way for a week, until an angry Will, Frank, Reyna. Piper and Jason confront them about what they taught Nico and Hazel.

"Um...we taught them..." Percy mumbles

"WHAT WAS THAT..." Reyna glares.

"Modern 21st century Sex-Ed..." says Leo sheepishly.

"Oh, you are dead...!" yells Reyna, and all of them chase Percy and Leo around camp, screaming bloody murder.

Some hours later, a bruised and battered Percy and Leo slowly walk up to the pavilion. Annabeth and Calypso ask them why they look like they got mugged, but after hearing why, proceed to chase them around camp.

After the incident, Chiron decides that he better have a sex-ed class for 13 year olds, so they won't be scarred for life. He refuses to let Leo and Percy teach the class though.

 **That's it folks! As always, constructive criticism is appreciated! Have a FANTABULOUS day!**


End file.
